After Sundown
by tigersbride
Summary: The sexual tension in the office has become a little too much to handle. Basically, I got carried away writing smut and this is possibly the dirtiest thing I've ever written. So enjoy! (M for a strong reason).


**A/N: This whole story was originally intended to be an epilogue for my story Jealousy, but I got major carried away with the smut and now I see it as a standalone piece, although I may use part of the first section in an epilogue if I ever get that far! Anyway, hope you enjoy, and as always, I don't own anything. **

I open the door to our basement office and find that, as usual, Scully is already there, dead on time, and has already commenced the paperwork. She looks up from my desk as I come in and I grin at how casually she's taken my seat. I never did get her the desk I promised. The corner of her lips curve into the slightest of smiles and the mischief of the last few days has not disappeared. As I take a step forward and close the door behind me, Scully stands from the desk and walks toward me as if to greet me. Her eyes hold a darkness, but one of lust than of sadness. I swallow as I take in her figure, bust accentuated by the undone buttons of her blouse, one lower than usual, and her suit skirt hugging her hips and riding up just a little more than she would normally allow. I feel myself harden uncontrollably, and the blush that's becoming all too familiar threatens to redden my cheeks.

Scully comes toward me until she's so close I can smell her familiar scent, and out of recent habit I take a step back, finding myself against the door. Scully grins wickedly, and takes a further two steps forward, effectively pinning me in place. Her hands grip my arms and hold them to the door, trapping me in position like the puppet I am. I can feel the heat of her breath on my lips and I subconsciously lick them, eager for a taste of her. My breathing quickens as her eye contact continues and I'm getting more turned on by the second. If she doesn't do something soon I'm going to fuck her right here in this office and it won't be entirely my fault. I wish that thought hadn't crossed my mind, now all I can think of is fucking her on my desk, and the temptation is starting to become a little too much to handle.

Slowly, torturously, she leans her head into me, but not to my face. Her lips instead find my neck, where they kiss and suck at my throat. Her teeth nip and nibble at my tendons and I honestly think that I might come from the pleasure. Her right hand leaves my arm, allowing it to roam her back, whilst her fingers trace a line across my hips. I grunt. I can't even fucking moan I need her so much, I have such a manly, innate desire to take her right here and right now. Her index finger draws a line along my hardened cock and I swear if she doesn't stop or let me have her I will come in my pants. I try to get a grip, she's only touching me, but if anything it's hotter than just fucking her.

Another finger joins her index, and another, until finally her hand is stroking me and pressing against me, squeezing me through the fabric of my trousers. Fuck. I'm actually feeling close. It takes everything I have but I take her hand off me and swallow, breathing deeply in an attempt to regain some control. Scully smirks, apparently pleased with her ability to control me in an instant. She's still refusing to give me what I want, but I've got other ideas. I take her head in my hands and lean into her with conviction, capturing finally her lips in mine. Scully's mouth responds and opens to me, allowing me to explore her fully.

I don't know how long we kiss for but when we finally break apart I have to laugh at how dishevelled Scully's hair has become. Scully smiles and I find myself truly happy for the first time in a long time. She tip toes up to me and presses her lips against my ear.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" She whispers.

I can only nod.

* * *

Work seems to take an age, and I get next to nothing done. All I can do is stare at Scully. I swear my erection has been with me all day, and it's next to unbearable. All that's keeping me going is the promise of seeing her tonight. When 5pm finally comes, I'm left with a swift 'see you later' and a flirtatious smile, and I wish she'd just have me up against the door frame like I'd fantasised about throughout the day, but I know that it'll make the wait better.

She hasn't kept me waiting for long after work, and I'm grateful, as not even a cold shower has managed to calm me down this time. I've had to have a couple of beers, but not even they have calmed my nerves. She knocks the door and I open it to let her in, eyes widening, pupils dilating, breath exhaling as I admire the tight fitted, high riding, strapless black dress that hugs her curves and lifts her boobs. I realise I'm staring, that I've been staring for some time, but she doesn't seem to mind. I've reverted back to a horny teenager, I look like I'm about to lose my virginity I'm so dumbstruck. Scully smiles, her lips radiating a plump beauty that makes me physically weak, and I realise that not only have I been staring, but my mouth is hanging wide open and I'm all but drooling over her. Wouldn't be the first time.

I look like a slob compared to her, and I'm wearing a polo and smart looking jeans. She could have walked off of a catwalk and I wouldn't know any different. Her smile slowly reduces, returning to that wicked expression she uses when she seduces me. The one that tells me it's inevitable. She bites down on her lower lip and it makes me melt. I let out a physical groan and my mouth gapes open once again. Who is this woman, and what has she done with Scully?

Scully, for it most definitely is her, grins at my childishness and places and hand firmly on my chest, forcing me to take a step backward. She pushes until I've backed myself into the bedroom, where she presses me until I fall onto the bed, sprawled on my back. Scully follows me, straddling my hips and sending a wave of pleasure through my body as my erection presses against her, despite the fabric in between. With a glint in her eye, she takes my hand and thrusts it inside her dress where I realise she isn't wearing a bra. From here, I feel a warm metal, and from her breast I produce her handcuffs. At the sight of these I groan, wishing away the restraints but knowing that the effects will be worth the restriction. She handcuffs my right arm to the bed frame before she pulls another pair, apparently mine although I'm unsure where she got them, from her other breast, and clips my left arm too to the bed frame.

Slowly, Scully begins by unbuttoning my shirt, and when she finishes she pulls it open and licks a line from well below my navel to the tip of my chin and I shudder. As her lips reach mine I push out to kiss her but she pulls back, replacing her lips with her fingers, which I gladly take into my mouth and suck. She breathes a little heavier as she does this and I enjoy the satisfaction she seems to be getting, but she soon tires of my games. Scully turns the tables on me then. She unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down to my knees, leaving only my boxers in the way. Her wet fingers slip under the elastic, finding the tip of my evident desire for her and massaging gently, tantalising. I let a frustrated groan slip from my mouth and my need for release reaches a breaking point, and I think she can tell.

As if answering my prayers, Scully pulls my boxers down to join my jeans, leaving me exposed and vulnerable. I do not need it, for I am already there, but I long for a sight of her naked body. Scully shifts down my body and lies to the side of me, her head resting on my hip. Her fingers play at the bottom of my shaft and I'm all but begging her to end my frustration. Her laugh and her wicked grin seem to increase with each plea but I'm getting desperate. Her tongue joins my fingers and I tug at the handcuffs, eager to break away and end my need but I'm trapped. Scully glances up at me, and the desperation in my eyes seems to guilt her into granting me my freedom.

Slowly, she repositions her head, dips her tongue down to the bottom of my cock and licks up to the tip before she takes me all into her mouth. I moan her name as she rocks up and down and in less than a minute I find myself overcome with release, grunting as I come and she drinks me.

Scully resumes her starting position now and I know she's not done with me yet. I'm not done with her, but the handcuffs stop me from doing anything. She allows me a moment to recover, but soon enough she's rocking me with her hands until I'm hard again, and although the need isn't as desperate as before it's just as powerful. I beg her to release me from my constraints, I want to make her feel how she's making me feel, but she shakes her head. As she straddles my bare skin, Scully shifts to sit on my re-hardened cock, and a warm dampness that she leaves enlightens me to the fact that a bra was not the only piece of underwear she decided to skip tonight.

"Take off the dress." I grunt, and for once she obliges. She unzips the back of the dress before she pulls it over her head and when I'm left with the sight of her naked body straddling me I groan again. I notice her clean shaven body and I wonder when she was encouraged to make this change in her life, but the sight of it makes me harden even more. She grins wickedly as she feels this against her and follows my eye line. I desperately want to pleasure her, but it seems Scully has other ideas. Two of her fingers slip down underneath her and my mouth gapes open as she starts to finger her clit, rubbing back and forth, slowly at first.

"Take off the handcuffs." I plea, desperate to pleasure her, but she ignores me. When she quickens her pace I repeat my demand more loudly, and her eyes flick open, meeting mine with a deep lust. Finally, Scully obliges. She unlocks me and I sit up to embrace her, stripping my shirt off and kicking my jeans and boxers away as I take her mouth in mine, claiming it as my own. Now that I'm properly naked, I lift her and roll her onto her back, having my turn on top. I kiss her neck and trail down her body, taking her breast into my mouth and biting down on her nipple. Scully's hand finds its way back to her clit and when I finally reach it I bite her hand to move it away. We groan together as I finally taste her. When I delve inside her she bucks into me and I almost feel like I'm going to come again, it's so hot.

I stop licking her suddenly with a grin, my turn in control, and she glares at me. That is, until I spread her legs open and thrust into her tight, wet hole. Upon my entry she lets out a loud, guttural moan and when I repeat the action I moan with her. Her fingers grip at my bedsheets so firmly that I'm glad my waterbed popped when it did, as it would surely have popped now. My fingers find their way back to her clit and as I pump into her I rub her, and the fingernails that were attacking my bedsheets claw my back, but the pain just accentuates my pleasure.

I can tell when I've found her G-spot, as she bucks against me to make it easier to repeat my action. She's almost hovering above the bed and her desperate fucking eyes seem to be clouding over more with every thrust. I continue rubbing her clit and I grab her breast and as I roll again and again over her G-spot she hurtles closer and closer until finally with a scream she calls my first name over and over and over. I've never been harder than I am right now and as she continues to yell my name and dig her nails ever harder into my back I finally find myself spilling into her, joining her in meeting the gods of heaven.

As we pull apart, a chaos of sweat and lust and sex, Scully kisses me deeply, and I know this is out of love not desire.

"I love you." She whispers and I nod in agreement, confessing my requited love between kisses. I grin as I pull away.

"Same time tomorrow?"


End file.
